Naruto Lies
by shutupandreview11
Summary: Songfic Naruto is abused by the villagers. Sakura befriends him and asks her mother why. Character death. M for mature themes.


**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. So to make it up to you I made this oneshot to calm you**

**Warnings: Abuse, death.**

**Songs used: Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Carroll. **

**I don't own the anime or Alyssa lies. **

**Prayers to all of the abused children, dead and alive.**

* * *

Sakura goes to school and meets Naruto

**_My little girl met a new friend_**  
**_Just the other day._**

Sakura walks up to the space between the swings and tires. To her surprise she sees a blond boy. She sits next to him and they start talking.

**On the playground at school**  
**Between the tires and the swings**

When it was time to go home Sakura was crying. When asked why she responded with," Naruto lies mommy."

**But she came home with tear-filled eyes**  
**And she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa Lies"**

Saki Felt worried for the kid but then brushed it off. 'Just like a demon to lie' Saki thought viciously remembering how her husband died in the attack years ago. Not even bothering to see how hurt Sakura was, she walked in to the kitchen.

I** just brushed it off at first**  
**Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt**

When Sakura persisted Saki gave in. " Alright munchkin," she sighed," you can tell me what is bothering you." When Sakura opened her mouth Saki wasn't ready.

**Or the things she had seen**  
**I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me**  
**And she said**

"Naruto lies! He lies to the teacher, he lies to the class, he lies everyday!" Sakura said with as much emotion as she could manage, which was impressive for a first year academy student. "He even hides his bruises!" By this point he daughter's words started to paint an ugly picture in her mind.

**Alyssa Lies**  
**To the classroom**  
**Alyssa lies**  
**Everyday at school**  
**Alyssa lies**  
**To the teachers**  
**As she tries to cover every bruise**

After putting Sakura to sleep the left the room. Stopping when she heard Sakura start praying to kami.

**My little girl laid her head down**  
**That night to go to sleep**  
**As I stepped out the room I heard her say**  
**A prayer so soft and sweet**

"Please Kami. Please save Naruto. He really needs you to save him. I'm scared something worse will happen. He doesn't have parents, so please watch over him."

**God bless my mom and my dad**  
**And my new friend Alyssa**  
**I know she needs you bad**

Saki didn't sleep after hearing that. Who could? She kept thinking how she could calm her child.

**I had the worst night of sleep in years**  
** As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears**

On Sunday Saki knew what she had to do. She had to help the boy. She no longer saw him as the demon. No demon would let that happen to them. But when she took Sakura to school the next day, she heard what happened.

**I knew exactly what i had to do**  
** But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news**

Looking around Sakura saw a dark cloud. Tugging on the mother she asked, "Why is everyone so sad? What happened? Where's Naruto?" Saki found herself unable to answer her child's questions. But her heart broke at her last question.

** My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad**  
** The lump in my throat grew bigger**  
** With every question that she asked**

Crying slightly she hugged her baby girl and told her. "Naruto won't be going to school anymore."

**Until I felt the tears run down my face**  
** And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today**

"He went to live with his mommy and daddy. He left because no one would do anything. He wont lie anymore. He lies with kami "

**She doesn't lie**  
** In the classroom**  
** She doesn't lie**  
** Anymore at school**  
** Alyssa lies**  
** With Jesus**  
** Because there's nothing anyone would do**

"Why does Naruto lie?"

**Tears filled my eyes,**  
** When my little girl asked me why Alyssa lies**

** Daddy tell me why**  
** Alyssa lies**

* * *

Sakura went on to be hokage in honor of her friend. The village was set strait and they mourned him.

" You did it Naruto. They respect you and love you" Sakura told the sky.

Naruto looking down at her smiled. 'Thank you Sakura.'

And on that day Kohona was a little bit brighter. Much like it had been years ago when their sunshine was alive.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
